Hermes
Hermes ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Vesperia. In Person tritt er nicht in Erscheinung, aber er hat einen großen Einfluss auf die Gegenwart von Tales of Vesperia. Geschichte Allgemeines Hermes ist der Vater von Judith und kann dementsprechend ebenfalls der Spezies der Kritya zugeordnet werden. Judiths Mutter ist weder namentlich noch äußerlich bekannt und ist nie erwähnt worden. Hermes lebte lange Zeit unter dem Pseudonym Ifmunft Nepmayjup in Aspio, wo er an Blastia und Aer forschte. Er hatte die Hütte bewohnt, in der später Rita Mordio leben würde, und ließ dort das von ihm verfasste Buch "Diskurse über Aer" zurück, das er seiner Tochter gewidmet hatte. Rita hatte das Buch gefunden und versucht, es zu dechiffrieren. Da ihr dies nicht gelungen war, hatte sie es in die Bibliothek von Aspio gegeben. Hermes war sich der Gefahren durch experimentelle Blastia bewusst, weshalb er Fähigkeiten erschuf, ebensolche zu zerstören. Gleichzeitig entwickelte er jedoch die nach ihm benannten Hermes-Blastia, was in Temza geschah. Dort hatte Hermes zu dem Zeitpunkt mit seiner Tochter Judith gewohnt. Die Hermes-Blastia sind keine eigene Gattung von Blastia, sondern nutzen eine andere Formel als die üblichen und können überall angewandt werden. Sie sind außerordentlich effizient bei der Energieerzeugung. Allerdings verbrauchen sie dabei so viel Aer, dass die Aer Krene bei dem Versuch, sie nachzuproduzieren, das Gleichgewicht durcheinander bringen und schließlich austrocknen. Als Hermes sich der Gefahr durch diese Blastia bewusst wurde, war es bereits zu spät und es war der Große Krieg zwischen den Entelexeia und den Menschen um die mittlerweile verbreiteten Hermes-Blastia ausgebrochen. Die Entelexeia gedachten, die Hermes-Blastia wegen ihrer Gefahren zu vernichten, was ihnen in großen Teilen gelang. Die Menschen jedoch kämpften um die Hermes-Blastia, wobei sie einen Großteil der noch lebenden Entelexeia auslöschten. thumb|300px|left|Das von Judith zerstörte Hermes-Blastia in den [[Wälder von Quoi|Wäldern von Quoi]] Es ist anzunehmen, dass Hermes bei der großen Vernichtung von Temza oder kurz darauf starb. Judith konnte mit Ba'ul flüchten und kam in Myorzo unter. Tales of Vesperia Judith legte einen Schwur Ba'ul und den anderen Entelexeia gegenüber ab, die Hermes-Blastia zu zerstören, um dadurch auch den Namen ihres Vaters reinzuwaschen. Dafür übte sie sich viel im Kampf und las zahlreiche Bücher, konnten aber niemals die Magie meistern. Schuld verspürt sie wegen der Taten ihres Vaters jedoch nicht. Judith ermuntert Rita zudem, eine Formel anzuwenden, die Hermes in seinen Notizen niedergeschrieben hat. Rita meint, dass er all dies sicherlich geschrieben hat, damit seine Tochter seine magischen Forschungen fortführt, aber Judith gibt zu denken (bevor Rita weiß, dass Hermes Judiths Vater ist), dass die Tochter eventuell keine Magie beherrscht. Rita lässt sich dann darauf ein und nutzt Hermes' Formel zur Anwendung von Negativtor. Kurzgefasst *Hermes ist der Vater von Judith und ein Forscher der Magie und Blastia. Zur Zeit von Tales of Vesperia ist er bereits verstorben. *Hermes erschuf die Hermes-Blastia, die effektiv unbelebte Kinder des Vollmonds sind und bei Anwendung ein starkes Ungleichgewicht der Aer erzeugen. Dadurch bedrohen sie die Aer Krene und das Gleichgewicht der gesamten Natur. *Hermes starb vermutlich im Großen Krieg oder durch dessen Folgen. Die Hermes-Blastia sind Judiths Beweggrund für ihre Reise. Wissenswertes *Nachdem Judith sich mit Ba'ul angefreundet hatte, war Hermes mit ihm und seiner Tochter regelmäßig für seine Blastia-Forschungen gereist. *Selbst Rita hält Hermes für ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet, nachdem sie zu verstehen beginnt, was genau er in "Diskurse über Aer" schrieb. *Hermes' "Diskurse über Aer" werden im Verlauf einer Nebenaufgabe von Rita entschlüsselt. Ein Satz aus dem Buch wird bei Erhalt des Buchs vorgelesen und lautet: "kdvkxosktzgr hrgyzog iuarj hk jgtmkxuay." Hierbei handelt es sich um die reale Caesar-Verschlüsselung. Wird jeder Buchstabe des Satzes um zwanzig Stellen verschoben, kommt folgender Satz dabei heraus: "Experimental blastia could be dangerous." (Dt.: Experimentelle Blastia könnten gefährlich sein.) *Hermes stellte bereits lange vor der von den Helden durchgeführte Konvertierung von Aer zu Mana die Theorie auf, dass dies geschehen und Geister entstehen würden. Er glaubte jedoch nicht, dass die Konvertierung künstlich eingeleitet werden würde, sondern Aer lange nach dem Verschwinden der Menschen und Entelexeia zu Mana werden würde. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Vesperia